Finding Home
by Darkness's Light
Summary: After losing her memory as a child, a young red head seeks answers to who she is, answers best left alone as she learns she might just be a boy!
1. Chapter 1

Finding Home

Make sure to read to author's notes at the end, it is very important.

Summary: After losing her memory as a child, a young red head seeks answers to who she is, answers best left alone as she learns she might just be a boy!

I don't own Ranma or anything else so please don't sue me. All I have is this old, barely working computer.

Another clap of thunder overhead startled the three travelers as they made there way through the mountains, the paths a little smaller than was comfortable but the larger man in the dirty gi knew it was something that had to be done. It was his mistake that he brought his seven year old son to China after only two years on this training trip. He knew he should have waited much longer but thanks to the whole neko-ken incident he was forced to skip ahead in the agenda and come here to look for all the supposedly magical training grounds he remembered his old master talking about long ago.

He was so excited when he did actually find one, so much so that he ignored all the warnings posted and the verbal ones their guide kept spouting off. Now thanks to that stupidity, one in what the older man admitted in a long lone of stupid decisions, he was cursed to become a large panda with cold water though warm water reversed it. His son wasn't so lucky, there was apparently several springs of drowned girl and Ranma had landed in the one that the guide said a large male dominated tribe used often to make wives for themselves. It was treated by some magical water from some enchanted ladle according to the guide making the curse permanent with the exception of the possibility of gaining some water from another artifact the tribe had. Some sort of magic kettle was supposedly able to unlock the curse and hopefully at least restore the young red haired girl with the two older men to male, even if only half of the time.

The guide had explained that it would be a very bad idea to just use the spring of drowned boy because it would only mix the curses which would only make things worse. It was disheartening that there was no true cure according the guide but there was still a small hope in Genma's mind that somewhere, someway they would find a cure.

"We on border of Musk territory now, be very quiet." The guide said, "If we run into someone let me do the talking. Very, very bad if Musk is angered, even the weakest of Musk is very strong compared to normal human. Most Musk have very powerful ki attacks."

The mention of ki attacks perked Genma up a bit, if they could get in good with these Musk then perhaps they could teach them some of these ki attacks. And if not, there were always scrolls he could steal when they left.

"Is young Mister customer doing okay?" the guide asked looking worriedly at the young redhead. Since the curses the redhead barely talked, the only times of showing any real life was when they sparred. It worried the older Saotome but he was sure after they got the water from the kettle all would be fine.

Sighing when Ranma didn't answer back Genma looked over the edge of the path and shuddered a bit. They were so high already that either clouds were all he could see or maybe fog but either way it was a long drop.

"Stay quiet sirs, is Musk border guard." The guide said drawing Genma's attention. Up ahead were two very muscular men in animal skins. One was wearing what looked like a tiger's skin but thankfully no headwear like his partner made out of the animal the skin once belonged to. The other had the skins of a wolf and he had a wild, feral look to him, even more so than the tiger one. Genma watched as the guide moved forward and greeted the two in Chinese though it was too hard for the Japanese man to follow. The conversation quickly grew heated as it sped up and became increasingly louder.

"You, outsider, how dare you come to steal water from the kasifuu!" The wolf man snarled as he shoved the guide up against the rocky wall. (Is kasifuu right?)

"We didn't." Genma said, denying any intentions of stealing. He was thankful the man knew Japanese. "My son, he fell into your spring and we need…"

"You need to die for trespassing on Musk lands outsider." The wolf growled launching forward and attacking Genma. His punches were powerful, more powerful than Genma thought possible but the bald man wasn't a slouch when it came to martial arts. Pumping ki into his arms to block the man's punches he fought back keeping barely evenly matched with the large man.

"Mister Customer, watch out!" The guide cried just as the wolf man pulled back, jumping up into the air just as a large ball of ki flew right through where the man was just moments ago. Genma barely dodged it as it slammed into the mountain behind him shaking the whole area.

"POP!" A feminine shriek cried out catching Genma's attention. The blast must have knocked Ranma off the cliff as she was hanging on to the side as rocks and dirt feel around her making it hard for the redhead to hold on.

"Hold on boy, I'm coming." Genma called out moving to grab his child but the tiger man blindsided him. "RANMA!"

"POP!" Ranma cried as her grip slipped little by little as Genma fought to make it past the tiger man but it was useless. With cry of terror the redhead's grip slipped and her voice slowly faded as she plummeted to what could only be her doom.

"NO!" Genma screamed in outrage and hopelessness. Instead of giving up though a bright red battle aura surrounded the dirty Japanese man as all thoughts of keeping his two most dangerous techniques forbidden fled his mind. He swore he would get revenge for his son on the two freaks before him.

333

"What was that?" Lo Xian asked herself, a little fear seeping into her voice as she looked up at the loud explosion way up in the mountain. It was her day off from the inn and she usually enjoyed coming to the large, deep lake that the waterfall created before the water joined the stream. The mists created for the water falling usually created tons of beautiful rainbows and the young woman loved to watch them as she relaxed and swam.

A few moments later a small body crashed into the water which looked to belong to a young child. After a few moments with no sign of the child surfacing the woman swam over and dived under the water and quickly found the girl slowly sinking to the bottom after apparently hitting her head on one of the large rocks and bouncing off of it as she was leaving a trail of blood in the water like a crimson mist.

The sound of Musk horns sounding off as she surfaced with the girl worried Lo Xian, there was no way she was letting those filthy monsters get there hands on this girl. She was only a child, what on earth could she have done to deserve being thrown off the mountain like that? Taking the shallowly breathing girl she grabbed her things and hurried back to the village to get help from the healer and hopefully hide the child until the Musk passed by.

333

This was just the prologue but the next chapter will be a lot longer. I desperately need HELP though to continue this store. I need good suggestions for both men and women names for the people from a neutral village that is made up mostly by exiled Amazons, Musk warriors who wasn't satisfied with their lives and some normal people just wanting peace. There may even be a phoenix or two.

The next chapter will most likely skip ahead 9 years with the first part Ranma thinking over her life in the village up until the present. After that, the next few chapters may be in the village but Ranma will be heading to Japan soon when she finds a lead to who she might be.

The first part will be a Ranma-chan fic but as for the future of the story anything can happen.

P.S. PLEASE SEND ME NAMES, I REALLY NEED THEM!

P.S.S. And to prove that I am working on the next chapter already here is a sneak peek though the bold spots is names I haven't decided and will be replaced by names you give me. Cookie tto who figures out who Rin is. (Full name will be Rin Sense or Rinse, but am open to beter suggestions on how to make it but I want to kep it at least Rin.)

"Stupid, filthy perverts." A cute, busty redhaired girl grumbled as she walked away from the table of drunken old men after dropping off the last rounds of ale to them. She was wearing a plain dress though it was cut to show plenty of cleavage as the bodice she was forced to wear only enhanced her generous endowments. She was only sixteen, she thought, but after she started developing early on and grew into her figure somewhat she had been promoted from dish washer to barmaid. If she had her choice she's be by the fire playing her violin or flute but she didn't. She sighed as she thought that kitchen duty was a lot beter than dealing with old, dirty PERVERTS!

"Hey honey, how about another round?" A man asked from another table as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to the table. There was a loud, rowdy group of five men at this table who all were ogling her chest much to her discomfort.

If only Lo Xian was still alive she was sure this wouldn't be happening. It was though and since the older woman died almost seven years ago the redhead's life had went down the drain. Forced to move out witth the only place tthat would offer her a place to stay and work was the only inn in the village.

At first she was forced to sleep out in the barn with the horses, a pile of hay her bed. It provides little protection form the elements though as wind easily slipped through the cracks and every time it rained it leaked badly. And if that wasn't bad enough the smell of the place disgusted her but it was something she grew used to.

At least being a barmaid had some advantages to being stuck in the kitchen. The inn keeper didn't want what he said was his best looking server getting sick so he had gotten an old pallet with a thin, hardly comfortable cushion serving as a mattress as well as a ratty old blanket. It wasn't a whole lot and many would turn up there noses at it but tafter spending so much time in the barn it was a luxury she was happy to get. The attic that served as a storage room for the inn had a small corner in it where her pallet was and it stayed warm and dry which made it even beter.

"Of course, gentlemen, right away." Rin said as she expertly maunuvered out of the man's grasp heading to the bar where **(Inn Keeper's Name)** was. He was an older man with a rag tied on his head and wearing brown trousers and a white tunic. The man was overweight though he was still very strong. He had a black beard though it was graying and cold, blue eyes that always made Rin nervous. She could take care of herself, she was a great fighter, but tthis was the only place she had to go. "I need five more ales."

"This is the last round, I'm closing up early." **(Inn Keeper's Name)** said as he got the mugs Rin requested. "The kitchen and bar is closing up early tonight. After you serve them come to my office I have something I want to talk about with you. The others will worry about the cleanup tonight."

"Of course Sir." Rin said as a cold feeling swept over her. She hardly ever went to the mans office and when she did he always had something to complain about. She carried the tray of mugs to the table and exchanged the fresh ones with the empty ones while trying not to look angry as the men stared down her top at her cleavage as she bent forward to exchange the mugs.

"Here beautiful." One of the men said as he shoved some money into her top getting a feel as he did. It took every ounce of strength she had not to shudder at he touch or slam the man's head into the table for daring to touch her like that but she was already on tthin ice as she was she felt.

"Thank you very much Sir." Rin said through grited teeth, the men too drunk to notice thankfully. She turned and walked back towards the bar where one of the other servers took the tray while they shared look with each other that clearly said men were disgusting.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid, filthy perverts." A cute, busty red haired girl grumbled as she walked away from the table of drunken old men after dropping off the last rounds of ale to them. She was wearing a plain dress though it was cut to show plenty of cleavage as the bodice she was forced to wear only enhanced her generous endowments. She was only sixteen, she thought, but after she started developing early on and grew into her figure somewhat she had been promoted from dish washer to barmaid. If she had her choice she's be by the fire playing her violin or flute but she didn't. She sighed as she thought that kitchen duty was a lot better than dealing with old, dirty PERVERTS!

"Hey honey, how about another round?" A man asked from another table as he grabbed her around the waist pulling her close to the table. There was a loud, rowdy group of five men at this table who all were ogling her chest much to her discomfort.

If only Lo Xian was still alive she was sure this wouldn't be happening. It was though and since the older woman died almost seven years ago the redhead's life had went down the drain. Forced to move out with the only place that would offer her a place to stay and work was the only inn in the village.

At first she was forced to sleep out in the barn with the horses, a pile of hay her bed. It provides little protection form the elements though as wind easily slipped through the cracks and every time it rained it leaked badly. And if that wasn't bad enough the smell of the place disgusted her but it was something she grew used to.

At least being a barmaid had some advantages to being stuck in the kitchen. The inn keeper didn't want what he said was his best looking server getting sick so he had gotten an old pallet with a thin, hardly comfortable cushion serving as a mattress as well as a ratty old blanket. It wasn't a whole lot and many would turn up their noses at it but after spending so much time in the barn it was a luxury she was happy to get. The attic that served as a storage room for the inn had a small corner in it where her pallet was and it stayed warm and dry which made it even better.

"Of course, gentlemen, right away." Rin said as she expertly maneuvered out of the man's grasp heading to the bar where Wei was. He was an older man with a rag tied on his head and wearing brown trousers and a white tunic. The man was overweight though he was still very strong. He had a black beard though it was graying and cold, blue eyes that always made Rin nervous. She could take care of herself, she was a great fighter, but this was the only place she had to go. "I need five more ales."

"This is the last round, I'm closing up early." Wei said as he got the mugs Rin requested. "The kitchen and bar is closing up early tonight. After you serve them come to my office I have something I want to talk about with you. The others will worry about the cleanup tonight."

"Of course Sir." Rin said as a cold feeling swept over her. She hardly ever went to the mans office and when she did he always had something to complain about. She carried the tray of mugs to the table and exchanged the fresh ones with the empty ones while trying not to look angry as the men stared down her top at her cleavage as she bent forward to exchange the mugs.

"Here beautiful." One of the men said as he shoved some money into her top getting a feel as he did. It took every ounce of strength she had not to shudder at he touch or slam the man's head into the table for daring to touch her like that but she was already on thin ice as she was she felt.

"Thank you very much Sir." Rin said through gritted teeth, the men too drunk to notice thankfully. She turned and walked back towards the bar where one of the other servers took the tray while they shared a look of sympathy, neither one really enjoying working there. "I have to go see what Weiwants."

"I know, Bao and me are supposed to close up the bar and clean up." Cai said motioning Rin towards the kitchen's door. "Good luck, Rin."

"Thanks Cai, I hate when he does this." Rin said as she pushed her way into the kitchen. The fires were all out except one which was what was keeping the kitchen warm as well as having a small pot hanging over it keeping the servant's stew warm until clean up was done. Rin ignored her stomach growling at the smell of the rich broth made its way to her nose.

A laugh from the sink brought the redhead's attention to the heavy set brunette washing the dishes as they were already shorthanded tonight. Wei should have waited until everything was finished to do this but the man never was one of the smartest people she had ever met.

"There's a few carrots left on the prep table dear, help yourself." Bao said looking over her shoulder, her long hair tied back out of her face in a tight ponytail as her brown eyes danced with mirth.

"Thanks Bao, I'll be back out in a few minutes hopefully to help finish cleaning up." Rin said snatching a carrot and munching on it as she made her way to the other side of the sizable kitchen and knocked on the door that was Wei's office.

"No hurry dear." The older woman said as a male voice boomed out. It was muffled by the heavy door but it was still easy enough to make out as it bid her to enter. Sighing for the umpteenth time that night Rin pushed the door open and closed it behind her.

The office wasn't very large, mostly Spartan in decorations. There was a fireplace though it wasn't lit as well as a desk with two chairs on Rin's side where she now stood and one on the other side where the large inn keeper sat counting out the money they took in today. There were a few candles providing light around the room as well but it still seemed kind of dim in there.

"Have a seat girl, I have a few things I want to talk about." Wei said motioning toward a chair. Rin nervously straightened out her skirt as she sat down and crossed her legs, playing with the wrinkles in it. "Rin, you are more than old enough to take on more adult responsibilities around here."

Rin sighed as she knew what was coming, the fat bastard was pulling this more and more as of late trying to get her to do more work around the inn yet still get paid the same. He knew better than to go through this as Rin absolutely refused to do more than what was already agreed unless it was helping one of her friends out. She knew the man needed her now more than ever because a majority of the male clientele that came in on a regular basis to drink came to se her.

"I'm prepared to offer you one of the rooms in the inn on a permanent basis if you take this new job offer." The man said, the look in his face worrying Rin a bit. This was a little new so far and had really peaked her interest. "You need to stop playing around with that martial arts nonsense those Amazon bitches fills your head with and put those toys away."

Said toys were very important to her, her flute and violin was gifts from Lo Xian for the redhead's birthday. Of course her birthday was actually unknown but they went with the day that the redhead had fallen into the older woman's life literally. As for the art, it was a part of her, the first time she saw Lo Xian doing kata as a little girl Rin had mirrored her getting it perfect after the third try. It turned out that the redhead was a natural at the art and absorbed any new techniques like a sponge.

"If you work after closing for awhile you can sleep in during the mornings." The man explained, "And the work would be very easy, natural for you."

Natural? After they closed down for the night no one hung around the bar so she knew that there wasn't really any work that needed to be done. Unless maybe, just maybe he might have finally caved in and decided to let her play her music but why so late? That couldn't be it though…Just moments ago he said that she needed to stop playing with them like he always did.

"All you have to do is entertain some men who are willing to pay high for a pretty young thing like you." Wei said as he smiled a little wider. "In fact I'm going to go ahead and give you the room and one week to decide and try out the room."

"So I just have to entertain them?" Rin asked cocking her head slightly. Honestly that didn't sound all that bad. So what, she had to hang around some guys and chat or maybe play a game or two. She wasn't very good at shogi or the card games the men around here often played but she'd do it in exchange for a real room and real privacy.

"Yes, but you can't start until next week. I have a very important guest coming and he usually spends his time with Cai but he had specifically asked for you when he found out that you are still a virgin." Wei said, "He said he will be bringing his son with him and you are to be a surprise for him."

The redhead's face turned bright red when the man said that she was still a virgin. Of course she was but what business was it of his or this guest that was coming? After a few seconds of thinking it finally clicked into place as she felt like someone poured a bucket of ice water over her. He was talking about prostituting her!

"I'm not a whore!" Rin snapped angrily.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision now Rin and I won't take one either." Wei said as his gaze hardened slightly. "You will move your things first thing in the morning in the suite at the end of the hallway on the second floor or I will be throwing them out with you."

"Y-Yes sir." Rin said as she looked down at the floor not wanting to let the man see her anger or forming tears in her eyes.

"Good now get your lazy ass back out there and help with the clean up." Wei snapped slamming his fist down on the table.

333

The room was much nicer than Rin thought it was going to be, in fact it was actually more modern than most of the village. It was a large room with its own furo, a large comfortable queen size bed with a red comforter and red silk sheets, a large window with a nice view and instead of candles it had crystals that absorbed the light during the day and glowed at night unless covered. A large wardrobe, desk and bench at the window finished out the decorations.

The redhead didn't like this situation one bit and didn't want to take the room because the bastard would try to use it to pressure her further into giving in to what he wanted. That or he was hoping that this luxury would cause Rin to cave not wanting to go back to the stalls or small storage room with no privacy or worse of all back on the streets.

The worry over her future was already bad enough and was weighing heavily on the red head but what made it even worse was that SHE arrived earlier while Rin was busy moving stuff. Lin, Wei's daughter and the reason the man more or less hated the amazons, had came for her visit. Lin was the offspring of a tryst between Wei and a drunk at the time Amazon and the Amazon hated the man for daring to touch her. Lin was raised in the Amazon village near here but when she turned twelve Wei had learned that he had a daughter and though he tried to get the girl away from there he failed miserably. Lin's mother had let the girl come for two weeks to visit every six months which wasn't long enough away from the man in Lin's opinion.

The reason behind Rin not exactly liking the purple haired girl wasn't because the girl was a bitch or anything, she was actually far from that. Lin was a nice, gentle girl though she was exceptional in the art much to the disappointment of her father. No, Rin actually would have loved to be friends with the girl like some of the other amazons she met. Lin just seemed to refuse to have anything to do with the redhead, barely saying anything near the redhead and always made excuses to be somewhere else whenever Rin came close. It was as if Lin thought she was better than Rin but the purple haired girl always treated the other workers with kindness. The only thing Rin could figure was that Lo Xian being her adopted mother was the cause of the tension being an Amazon exile.

Sighing as she put her violin back in the case on her bed she closed it up and stuck it in her wardrobe which was pretty much bare. She had a couple simple outfits including slacks and a tunic, an Amazon cheongsam Lo Xian left her and her server outfit in there as she was now wearing a simple blue dress which came down almost to her ankles and black three inch heeled boots. Her hair was tied back in a simple ponytail though it didn't stop some bangs hanging in her face.

Deciding to go out she grabbed her change pouch which held maybe enough for a decent meal and that was all. Most of the money she had managed to hide back from her tips was hidden in the storage room behind a loose board that she turned into a hiding spot for that reason alone.

Exiting the room and heading toward the steps she heard arguing downstairs between what sounded like Lin and Wei but she couldn't make out what was being said. The voices quieted down as Rin started down the steps, her boots making noise as she slowly descended to find the father and daughter pair in the serving room which was closed at he moment with the chairs up on the tables.

"Perfect timing," Wei said walking toward Lin and shoving a large pouch full of money into the redhead's shocked hands. "Hua is expecting you this morning to get your measurements to make some outfits for you when you meet our guests."

"I'm not doing IT so why bother?" Rin said, her face turning a hint of red as she blushed a little thinking about 'it.' She prayed the man didn't tell his daughter about what he wanted the redhead to do much less the older woman who was the only tailor in town much less anyone else.

"Even if you don't I expect everyone to look their best while they are here and I know for a fact you have nothing remotely resembling dignified." Wei grumbled before pulling his daughter by her shoulder and shoving her towards Rin. "Lin, make sure she gets there and pays for the clothes. I'd go myself but I need to go over some scrolls that they sent."

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Lin asked her father with a glare.

"Because I told you to do it, those Amazon bitches fill your head too full of that shit. You are MY daughter and will do what I say, is that understood?" Wei demanded crossing his arms angrily.

"Yes father." Lin said with a sigh.

Rin had heard the man speak to Lin like that a few times which always pissed off the redhead. A part of her wanted nothing more to kick the man's ass but that led back to one thing, she would be homeless and she didn't much like that prospect.

"Come on." Lin grumbled taking Rin's hand and pulling her out of the Inn's front door.

"Why do you keep coming back to that?" Rin asked as Lin let go of her arm after they got a little way from the Inn. What hurt the redhead was the way Lin practically shoved the arm away as if it burnt her.

"Because he is my father and though he has different beliefs…Oh screw it, I do it because my mom wants me to all about my heritage from both sides." Lin grumbled quietly as she started walking again toward where Rin knew the tailor's was. "Personally I hate the man and the only reason I haven't slit his throat is because of my mom. She must have loved him on some level and I keep trying to se it."

Rin couldn't figure out what exactly to say in response to that as they continued walking, nothing else coming from the Amazon girl for a few minutes. The silence was starting to get to the redhead as she realized this was the first time they were alone together like this which brought an idea to the redhead.

"Lin, can I ask you something a little personal?" Rin asked softly trying to see the other girl's face who after a few moments finally nodded. "Why do you hate me so much, is it because of Lo Xian?"

"What?" Lin demanded as she stopped and whirled around to face the redhead with what looked like anger, "Why the hell do you think I hate you for?"

"Well, you always seem to want nothing to do with me." Rin said mentally berating herself for bringing up the topic.

"Have you ever thought that my idiot of a father might have just kept me busy?" Lin asked huffing a little as she planted her hands on her hips. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions about anything. Have you ever thought that maybe I do like you but haven't had much time to hang out or anything?"

"I'm sorry." Rin said looking down. It sounded true but there was something in the purple haired girl's eyes that the redhead couldn't quite pinpoint, it made what the Amazon said seem like a lie though. Well not totally a lie but definitely not completely true.

"Whatever, just lets get his over with." Lin said, "I have stuff to do and I don't need to deal with this right now."

"O-Okay." Rin gulped as she started following the other girl who swirled back around and walked angrily forward again.

In only just a few more minutes the pair arrived at an old but maintained building with a faded sign out front saying Hua's with a picture of a dress under the name. Lin slowly pushed the door open and held it for the redhead to enter the store. On the outside walls of the room the entered had shelves stocked full of rolls of fabric while on the floor were multiple racks of clothes from simple dresses to even some light leather armor. There was also a selection of men's clothes but is didn't seem to be much.

"Just in time ladies." Hua said, a small forced smile on her lips and what looked like disappointment in her eyes. Did Wei tell the older woman about what he wanted Rin to do? "I've been expecting you. You can wait out here Lin, it'll only take a few minutes to get your friend's measurements."

"Fine." Lin grumbled as she reluctantly started browsing through the clothes as the older woman led the redhead to a backroom.

The next fifteen minutes was very embarrassing for the redhead as she normally never let anyone see her in any state of undress. If that wasn't bad enough as it was the way the older woman took her bust measurement several times while mumbling about how unfair it was that a teenage jezebel had a better figure than an honest hardworking woman. The icing on the cake was that Rin wasn't even sure if the woman was measuring or fondling due to the amount of time the woman spent doing it.

"Okay, all done." Hua said patting Rin on the head, "Get dressed and meet me back in the showroom, I'll be writing up the bill."

With a flush the redhead hurried and redressed without replying, her emotions all over the place from anger to annoyance to embarrassment. A part of her wanted to tell the woman off and deny being a jezebel but knew it was useless. Who was going to believe her over Wei?

Finally finished and back out on the floor Rin was digging through the pouch counting up the money Wei had given her and was shocked. It wasn't a lot but it was still more than she ever managed to save up with her tips over a month's period.

"So which of you ladies are paying?" Hua asked from the counter was writing something down in a large leather-bound book and a smaller one that looked like receipts.

"I am I guess." Rin said walking to the counter and placing the bag of coins on the counter. After a few moments of the older woman counting through them Hua looked up with a frown on her face.

"Is this some kind of joke, I told Wei it would come up to more that this." Hua grumbled causing the redhead to sigh, there went her spending money. Of course she could just say that was all she had but decided it wasn't worth having to make any more trips here than necessary.

"How much more?" Rin asked pulling her much smaller pouch out which the older woman grabbed almost greedily.

"This will just about cover it." Hua said after counting it.

"Now wait a second!" Lin snapped from over Rin's shoulder startling the redhead. "The money my father sent was more than enough to cover the quote you gave him. I saw the write up!"

"Your little friend there made it harder than necessary to get proper measurements so there is extra." Hua said airily. Hua never acted like this before, true Rin didn't knew her well as she never really had any money to spend a lot of time at the woman's shop but they've met on several occasions. "Plus, the alterations on one of the gowns Wei wanted will cost more than the one quoted originally. He knew that, he requested it after I gave him that quote."

"It's okay Lin, let's just go." Rin sighed pulling the angry Amazon girl away from the counter.

"I'll have everything delivered as soon as it's done." Hua said waving good-bye while giving Rin a strange look..

Rin couldn't understand why the purple haired girl would stand up for her like she did and while confusing it also felt good.

"Why did you let her rip you off like that?" Lin almost growled causing the redhead to shrink in on herself a little. She normally would stand up for herself on most things as long as it didn't cause her to lose her only home that she had. She hated to admit it to anyone, even herself, but she was afraid of what laid outside the village. She had strange and often disturbing dreams that seemed almost like memories but she also knew that they were impossible.

"It doesn't matter," Rin sighed softly, "I'm sure your dad will pay me back."

"As if," Lin snorted as the two began walking back toward the inn. It didn't mater now that Rin was broke so getting a bite to eat was out of the question. "You don't know my dad very well if you believe that."

"I just want to get this week over with." Rin said.

"Rin…Why stay here?" Lin asked, a sad look in her eyes as she stopped and turned to look at the redhead. "Why not go somewhere else…Your Japanese right? Why not go there?"

"And do what? I don't know anyone there and…I wasn't really wanted anyways." Rin said, a little fire returning before it went out just as quickly to be replaced by sadness. "I'm not really wanted anywhere around here either."

"Rin…" Lin said softly reaching out to caress the redhead's cheek. "You are wanted, people do care about you."

"Like you?" Rin asked stiffly before pulling away and storming off from the purple haired girl.

"Like me." Lin agreed softly but her voice never reached the redhead who was too angry and too far away to hear the almost whisper by the time it left he Amazon girl's lips.

333

"Dear, I wouldn't go in there right now if I was you." Bao said as Lin stormed through the kitchen to her father's office. "Your father has a guest."

"Like I care." Lin grumbled as she kicked the door open angrily.

"You will get the other half when my master arrives to pick up the girl." A man wearing leather armor said. He was a tall lanky man with long dark hair in a ponytail and he seemed to radiate darkness about him.

"What's going on?" Lin asked suspiciously while glaring at the man and her father.

"That is none of your business girl," The stranger said snidely, "It would be best if you teach the girl her place."

"Don't worry, I'll have a long talk with her." Wei said glaring at the purple haired girl Lin returned it angrily. There was something going on and frankly she didn't like it. Of course she was used to her father dealing with shady men but there was something very wrong here. Neither father nor daughter noticed the man leave with an almost amused look on his face.

"How dare you barge in here like this?" Wei demanded when he noticed his guest was gone.

"Well excuse me father for going somewhere in my own home!" Lin spat at he older man hatefully. She was sorely tempted to beat some sense into the older man but that wouldn't be fair picking on someone as weak as the pitiful man standing there.

"This is MY home and you will do what you are told while you are staying here!" Wei shouted as his face turned red in rage. Lin fought hard to suppress a smirk as she noticed the vein on his forehead throbbing. For a moment she entertained the possibility of the old fool having a heart attack which wouldn't really sadden her in the least.

"You know what father, you can have this dump I'm going home!" Lin snarled as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the office not caring to look back and see her father's face who was spiting and sputtering trying to think of something to say.

"Bao, tell Rin I went back to my village please." Lin said as the older woman nodded partly in shock though a hint of pride showed through her eyes.

"I will child, safe journey." Bao said as Lin grabbed an apple and walked out of the kitchen toward her room to grab the few things she brought with her. The thing with the old bastard trying to set Rin up with some high ranking man was fishy enough as Wei would never do anything without benefiting himself. That man in the office with her father though, the way he said what she overheard…There was more to what Wei was letting on and Lin didn't like it.

Someone was going to have to find out what was going on but it couldn't be her, she wouldn't be able to get the redhead to listen to her if what the Amazon girl suspected was happening was true. She truly hoped it wasn't though, as much as she denied it there was a small part of her that did care for her father, maybe even loved him. If the man was dealing in something like this then there would be nothing here for her anymore.

Well, not exactly nothing, there would always be something here that Lin wanted but knew she could never have. Something that she would do anything for…anything at all even if it meant…

333

Rin sighed as she sat on the bench below her window clutching her flute trying to calm herself enough to play but she couldn't. It was kind of ironic that the one of the few things that usually calmed her down was something she couldn't do because she couldn't calm down enough to do it.

She wanted so much to talk to Lin, the purple haired girl weighing heavily on her mind. Rin wanted so much to be friends with the girl. The redhead thought of another Amazon that she knew but haven't seen much of lately as the patrols that passed through the village haven't included Xian Pu for some time now. Xian Pu was always fun to hang out with and talk to and Rin slightly wondered if that Amazon was the reason the redhead wanted to be friends with Lin so much as the two Amazon girls looked very much alike.

It wasn't a surprise that the two Amazon girls were actually cousins though they weren't exactly close from what Xian Pu had once told Lin. It wasn't a surprise that the two Amazon girls were actually cousins though they weren't exactly close from what Xian Pu had once told Lin. With Lin's mother not bringing back her husband her branch of the clan suffered great dishonor while Xian Pu's branch was very honored as the young girl had won many tournaments and defeated many outsiders that challenged her or trespassed on Amazon land.

Shaking her head Rin put her flute away realizing she wouldn't be able to play any and decided to just get ready for her shift downstairs. Hopefully she would make a lot of tips that she could hide tonight.

333

Wow, eleven pages before author notes, over five thousand words. HA, TAKE THAT MUSE OF PROSCRASTINATION! BWA-HA-HA!

Anyways, I have several paths I can take this in when Rin (Ranma) returns to Japan in the next few chapters. I would love to hear what one everyone would like to see more.

First, Ranma could find Doc Tofu and after he finds out she doesn't have a place to stay he offers her a place for helping in his office to clean up after school. While there Rin will scope out he Tendo Dojo and try to get close to Genma and see what he is like and try to find out if he could be her father.

Second, Rin could seek shelter at a shrine in Juban where Rei lives. She is allowed to stay in exchange for helping Rei with her duties. Rin will travel back and forth between Juban and Nerima on weekends to take classes at he dojo to find out more about Genma and the Tendo's. Rin may or may not get involved in senshi business and if she does she may be Sailer Earth, Terra, Geo or whatever the earth's senshi should be named. She may even meet Nodoka this way.

Please let me know what you think as well as review people, lots and lots of reviews.

On another note, I will be moving shortly so will be busy and packing for the next few days and then moving so the next update won't be for another couple weeks at least. On the plus side I won't have to depend on a library's computers to upload and have to work around their constant two week shutdowns for remodeling since we will have our own internet access.

I also want to thank Dumbledork for suggesting using normal Chinese names, Scourgeofthegalaxy for the suggestion of mixing names, and totally Ranma-sama for the websites, they helped BIG time. Also thanks griffenvamp and Edrik as well as Dumbledork, Scourgeofthegalaxy and Ranma-sama for their reviews.

griffenvamp, I'm glad you like so far but it would be impossible for Lo Xian to be Kun Lon's rival because of certain elements that will be used later but thanks for the suggestion anyways.

Ciao for now.


End file.
